Coffee Shop
by Andatariel.x
Summary: Craig and Tweeks relationship is pretty destructive, Tweek muses whilst sat in a coffee shop. Creek.


**AN: **ONESHOT. I wrote this for an assignment, it's meant to have the time switches.

* * *

**Coffee Shop**

The coffee was too hot and just slightly too sweet, the packets of sugar never quite making a full spoonful so there was always either a little too much or a little too little.

Tweek didn't want to go home just yet, he didn't want to risk seeing Craig in the flat but at the same time he didn't want to go home to a silent and empty apartment either.

The blonde briefly considered going back to Tokens, as he burnt the tip of his tongue and upper lip whilst sipping the too sweet coffee, he had stayed at his friends place the previous night, spending the night on the sofa mindlessly flicking through Tokens thousands of television channels simply because he hadn't wanted to face going home and either seeing Craig or having to face the night alone in the place they shared as it would force him to confront thinking about what had happened over the last week.

He knew that Craig now knew what he'd done, Clyde had told him about it and Tweek was kicking himself mentally for trusting the boy because it would have been so much better to have gotten the courage to confess it himself. Whether Craig knew that it had been an act of revenge was uncertain.

Thomas never had been very good at keeping secrets.

...

"I'm sorry… I couldn't… shit…" The boy twitched, trying to control his tourettes, "…I love him." Thomas had sat opposite him in that same coffee shop barely three days previously, looking down into his teacup as if he wished he could drown himself in it right then and there.

Tweek had been hit right then with an urge to throw his too hot, too bitter cup of coffee, not enough packets of sugar though one more would have made it too sweet, right into the other boys face. "You weren't the first," he had instead replied somewhat spitefully whilst trying to keep his cool and watched with no satisfaction at all as Thomas's blue eyes had welled with tears.

A few moments of silence and then, "Will you forgive him?" Thomas had asked quietly.

"I don't know," Tweek had replied, because if anything he was truthful to a fault.

...

Tweek looked into his cup of coffee and sighed, it had been true, unfortunately, Thomas hadn't been the first, Tweek didn't want to even think how many other Craig might have cheated on him with and even more unfortunately Gregory hadn't been the first person Tweek had exacted revenge with, in fact he was the second.

Tweek remembered the first time this had happened, Craig had gotten with Kenny, or was it Clyde? Maybe somebody else? Tweek wasn't clear on that part, the betrayals had somehow all faded into one memory of a haze of smoke, ear-shattering music and the sting of tears that didn't fall but instead prickled behind his eyes that swam into sharp focus.

"Craig can we talk?"

The response had been being flipped off, one middle finger and then his boyfriend turned back to whoever it had been he was talking with, it was like having weapon focus, Tweek didn't remember what the boy had been wearing, who he'd been speaking too, just that one middle finger telling him he wasn't wanted.

Tweek pushed through the crowd of people and felt a hand on his arm, but he pulled away from it, still to this day unsure whose it had been, and headed for the bottom floor bathroom of the party he'd been dragged to against his will, as usual.

He didn't realise until the door was shut and locked that someone was sat in the bathtub in the dark, the first thing Tweek saw was the glowing end of the cigarette.

"Gah, uh… I'm sorry… I'll just…" The blonde stammered trying to get back to the door, shaking fingers fumbling with the lock.

A sigh, "What eez wrong, Twitch?"

"It's Tweek," he automatically corrected.

There was a noise of material rustling, the squeak of a boot against the bathtub and Christophe stood up, a little unsteady, probably at least slightly drunk. Tweek let up on the lock and stared at the floor, hazily seeing the shape of his beaten up Converse through the tears that made his vision swim.

A calloused finger tucked under his chin, lifting his face, "Craig?" Christophe asked, discarding the end of his cigarette into the sink and lighting another.

Tweek nodded, a single tear finally escaping down his cheek. Another calloused, slightly rough but gentle finger wiped it away.

"Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Tweek said unsucessfully fighting the other tears trying to break for freedom from his eyes.

"Don't apologise," the finger wiped the other tears off his cheeks, a solid hand resting on the smaller boys shoulder.

Tweek leant forwards and pressed his face into the solid chest, pale shaking hand tangling in the green cotton of the t-shirt, the smell of aftershave and cigarette smoke filling his nose.

Tweek remembered clearly how it had felt to be pushed up to the strong muscular body, losing a button as his shirt was tugged off, rough lips on his own and the taste of smoke and alcohol, calloused hands pulling his jeans down, parting his thighs, the cold of the bathroom mirror against his back as he was hoisted onto the sink, and the pain that he didn't really care about because nothing that night hurt quite as badly as Craigs rejection.

...

Tweek was pulled back into the present by the clank of a cup being placed on the table opposite his own, it's contents now probably getting quite cold but still too sweet.

He looked up to find himself locked on to grey-blue eyes.

"We're both sorry, we both fucked up, so can we just forget it now?" The familiar smell of Earl Grey tea and Lynx hit Tweeks nose and he found himself fighting a smile of relief.

"Say please," Tweek replied ignoring the butterflies and knives fighting for dominance in his chest and stomach.

A grin, the finger, "Please?"


End file.
